Steady
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: Charles and Elsie, my headcanon after the proposal.


A/N: I wrote this months ago and it's just been sitting collecting dust. I had it beta'd and decided I would put it out there. There may be more...not sure yet. Thanks for reading!

Thanks klswhite for your continued beta'ing and support! You rock!

* * *

Elsie's smile was the sweetest he thought he had ever seen. He hadn't expected to get so emotional but he was overwhelmed she was delighted and had even expected him to ask her... _she thought he'd never ask_. And now her touch, the gentle pressure on his arm, was somehow different than it had ever been. It seemed full of expression, love maybe.

The moments were moving too quickly, Charles thought. They would be expected upstairs. He had never wanted to stop time until this moment. He wasn't sure what was next but when the realization hit him once again, the tears threaten to spill over their boundaries. Elsie Hughes had just agreed to be his wife...to marry him. _Marry_ him. He wanted to take her in his arms just to simply say thank you.

Charles Carson was no stranger to romance. It was a deep well dug into his heart many years ago and while it was dry for so long, it was still there. Over time it had slowly been filled and begun to overflow with feelings for Elsie Hughes. The moment she walked into Downton, he had been taken with her beauty. A footman, on his way to Butler, a little less uptight and carefree but guarded with whom he let into his world. She had a spirited disposition, good natured and kind. He could tell, right away, her skill and professional ethics would take her far at Downton, if she chose it. He found himself thinking of her more and more, looking for opportunities to spend time with her. They quickly formed an alliance, even in those days, a friendship like nothing he or she had ever experienced. It wasn't romantic, at least neither admitted they had feelings for the other. It was a quiet support of one another that built a foundation for what they were today.

The years had brought many changes, some good, some not so good. Charles and Elsie both had held positions of head of staff for longer than anything else in their lives, fallen into their roles with the utmost abilities and loyalties. Hers less to the family and more to the staff and his more to the family and less to the staff. And no less why their partnership worked so well both for those upstairs and downstairs. Downton was a coveted employer and if you were fortunate enough to gain employment there, you were doing better than most anyone in the field of service.

It was the last season in London when everything took a turn for them. Elsie had teased him, encouraged him to take her hand, in the sea, that day. He'd tentatively waded into the unknown, trusting her to steady him. The warmth of her hand in his, the smile she had given him, had changed him. Often, in the following year, he had felt like a school boy, or at least like that young footman who longed to spend time with her, in those early years. It wasn't as difficult now, they had their evening routine; tea, a good glass of wine, even a whiskey on occasion. He didn't have to make up scenarios to spend time with her now but sitting across the small table in her sitting room or in front of the fire in his pantry was no longer enough. He wanted more. He longed to know more, to be more. He ached to touch her, went to his bed in the attics many nights frustrated and in pain, knowing only one thing would bring relief.

More recently he had concocted a plan...a scheme. Thanks to Beryl Patmore, she had provided an idea he thought could be the catalyst to begin a future with her. Buying a property together, business partners to begin with then eventual partners in life, romance...love, he hoped. Charles didn't claim to understand women and certainly not Elsie's complexities but he did know this last year had been taxing on her. He wasn't confident in himself and what he might offer her but he had watched her walk away from him frustrated, exasperated, and tired more often than he could take any more. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything was fine, he was on her side and saying it was no longer enough.

It was Christmas week and he had slept very little but his nerves and sheer adrenaline was keeping him wound tight. Elsie had confided in him about her sister several weeks earlier. It broke his heart for her and it solidified the thought swimming around in his head for so long. She had never told him but he would never have pried into her life. He had been so ashamed for his own selfish agenda and for overlooking her growing anxiety about buying a property together. _'I've enjoyed our little dream...'_ she had said. Those words pierced his heart like a knife. She wanted this and the disappointment in her tone gave him the strength to move forward.

Charles carefully took the glass from her hand. Her tear filled eyes followed his hand as he set it the desk behind her. He set his beside it and stepped in front of her again, taking her hands in his. "Oh...your hands are cold love."

"They get like that...when I'm nervous I suppose." Elsie smiled and a tear strayed down her cheek.

Charles gently reached up and padded it away with his thumb. His hands were warm and soft against her cheek. She leaned in, capturing his palm between her face and neck. "Don't be nervous..." He whispered. His glistening eyes looked longingly into hers. "I'm so happy Mrs. Hughes...you've made me so happy..."

Elsie laughed slightly. "I think you can call me Elsie...like you once did." She covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes briefly, relishing his touch against her face.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes...I would like that. And you call me...Charles...like you once did?"

She nodded and pulled her bottom lip in. "Very well..." she blushed. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she wanted to kiss him so badly but she would let him lead...for now. She lovingly ran her fingers over his hand, hopefully showing him her desire to touch him, love him.

Before she could register another thought his lips were on hers. She gasped just a little, closed her eyes against the delicious sensation. Charles' arm snaked around her small waist and her hand went to the back of his neck. Her nostrils filled with his manly scent, it was familiar and comforting but now her mouth was tasting him, this was altogether different, this was altogether better and full of so much more. She whimpered and Charles smiled into her lips.

"My darling...we must get back upstairs." He reluctantly pulled away, taking her hands again. "However, I could stay here all night kissing you."

Elsie blushed again, nodding in agreement. She brushed her thumb across his lips to remove any trace of her lip color. "Later..." she stated simply, without question in her voice.

Charles took her hand and they walked out of his pantry and up the stairs, hand in hand, for the first of many times.


End file.
